A Fate Darker Than Black
by Seth's Kiss
Summary: Oneshot: Recall how the first episode ended? Here, it doesn't end like that at all. Yui is caught by the six Sakamaki brothers, with nowhere to run (changed plot from that episode's ending, as this version is more...physical than bittersweet bites). Rated M for a reason (as it has violence, non-con, suicide and character death). Yui x Ayato if you squint. Proceed with caution.


**A Fate Darker than Black (a Dia-Lovers Fanfiction) by Seth's Kiss:**

A/N: Hello there, I'm Seth's Kiss and the dark genre is majorly my repertory (it seriously is). Any advice within your reviews is, as always, warmly welcomed... **However** , if this story is not to your liking or you sense something off, please mention it, but in a very polite way: if this fic offends you, my advice is very simple: don't read... I'm pretty sure that there are many other fics out there to your liking, so just go look for them. Thank you for your consideration.

Warnings: This fanfiction will contain dark mature themes (violence, non-con, gang-rape, vampire bites and so on (it gets worse the further you read...or better, for those of you who enjoy stories like these) as well as character death in the very last part), so it will be **rated M** : if you read or have read my other fics, you'll surely notice that 'fluff' is not quite my strong point (I'm more into the dark, bleak and depressing genre: my profile picture says it all actually). Again, if these themes or anything else doesn't appeal to you, either because it offends you or you are still underage: Please, **do not read this fic**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dia-Lovers or its characters, as it all belongs to...I honestly have no clue: the REJECT franchise, no? That's what it said on Wikipedia anyway. I really don't know but I **do** maintain that none of the Anime, Game or Manga contents in any way belong to me (I'm just write fanfics, that's all); I do own **everything else** (which is just the plot in this case): it all comes from my eccentric imagination. I'd also like to apologize beforehand if any of the characters are in any way O.O.C, so let me know when you believe they are: I mean, I'll try as hard as I can to keep them in character (as we all attempt to do, right?), but I tend to let my  writing take over my imagination.

Official Summary: Oneshot: Remember how the very 1st episode ended? Here, it doesn't end like that at all. Poor Yui is caught by the Sakamaki brothers with nowhere left to run (changed plot from that episode's ending, as this version is more... _physical_ than just bitter sweet bites). This is rated M for a reason (contains violence, non-con, suicide and character death). Slight Yui x Ayato if you squint. Proceed with caution.

* * *

"Are you ready, Chichi-nashi?" smirked the smug short red-haired vampire in a tactlessly terrifying tone as he hovered above the poor unmoving terrified young blonde girl he was firmly pinning to the floor by her delicate pale neck: should he add the slightest tiny bit of pressure, he would surely snap the girl's head clean off her shoulders...

Large quivering cerise coloured eyes stared up, searching the eyes of the vampire currently restraining her to the ground before shifting to those of his siblings, calmly staring from where they stood, her wide eyes pleading in hopes of finding some meagre hint of mercy...and then, having found absolutely none, horror-struck, she parted her lips to let out a horrified scream...only to find that she had utterly lost her voice to her fear...

She almost choked as she was suddenly hoisted up via her neck by the vampire, letting out a small cry as she was thrown aside. The girl closed her eyes tight, expecting an impact with the hard wooden floor, but instead, fell upon soft fabric. Hesitantly opening her eyes again, she saw that she had landed upon the bed in the far corner of the room within the attic.

Upon feeling the bed slightly dip under weight, the terrified blonde girl snapped her head up only to come face to face with the short red-haired vampire from before, now harbouring a scathing grin that grew wider upon catching the fearful terror etched within the girl's entire being: it was on her pallid face, in her wide eyes, her trembling body...her racing blood.

He licked his lips slowly as he closed his eyes and sniffed at the fragrance she was emanating: the fear mixed with the sweet scent of her blood was simply _intoxicating_. Ah. If only he didn't have to share, surely he'd keep this one _all_ to himself.

With every inch he drew closer, the shaking girl did her best to back away as far as she could until her back eventually hit the wall behind her and she could move no further. Momentarily glancing behind her in dismay, the blonde's breath caught in her throat as returning her wide eyes back forwards led her to find the red-haired vampire now right before her, their noses touching, his deep calm breath interweaved with her own rapid frightened one.

Tilting his head and observing her with unrestrained amusement as if judging a particularly interesting specimen, the red-haired vampire grinned darkly as he swiftly took a firm grip of her legs by the ankles and forcefully drew them towards him, forcing her downwards so she found herself on her back, the air stolen from her lungs by the fierce and uncaring impact...and it was a few moments later that she realized the _exact_ position she was in: she was all alone, with six males - _male_ _vampires_ on top of that - in an abandoned attic, somewhere within an immense mansion in the middle of nowhere, vulnerable upon a bed with one of them comfortably seated between her legs, an unyielding pressure nestled against her core... She may be a virgin, a chaste and naive one at that...but she was no fool: she knew what was happening and what was going to happen, therefore she was afraid, so _very afraid_.

She _had_ to find a way to stop this, to stop him, to stop them, before it was all too far gone to stop...especially since running would not be to her advantage at all: her opponents were far from human, in every possible sense.

"P-Pl...Please...Don't do this...St-Stop, _please_..." she implored in shaky terrified whispers, her quivering hands tentatively raised in defence, ready to push the other off...or at least _attempt_ to if she could.

" _Stop_?" echoed the red-haired vampire with a sneer, derision quite loud in his tone "You can't ask us to _stop_ , Chichi-nashi: we haven't even _started_ yet."

She shrieked in alarm when he forcefully pulled at her shorts, trying to pull them off her body. Instantly, her hands flew in a panicked hurry over his invading ones to prevent him, only to have her hands swiftly pinned over her head seconds later.

Blinking in confusion, she glanced upwards to find that her hands were being tightly held down against the bed within one firm hand of the white-haired vampire, observing her through narrowed eyes as he now sat beside her trapped hands.

Wasn't he just on the other side of the room? Oh...Vampires, right.

A cacophony of fabric tearing to shreds echoed in the room and she found herself in nothing but her underwear and footwear, her pale top gone to pieces along with her dark shorts.

Whilst the shock of her predicament deprived her of tears, it didn't stop her from shrieking aloud and renewing her effortless struggles against her ethereal assailants, only to whimper when the unrelenting grip on her hands held on even tighter, leaving room to a throbbing, aching sensation in her wrists.

When she felt a cold hand ghost above the skin of her bare stomach, she clenched her eyes shut and buried her face in her arm, still beseeching her aggressors for mercy, only they truly seemed to be utterly deaf to her cries of distress.

She suddenly went silent as to blush deep red instead when she abruptly realized that she was barely dressed before six pair of ravenous rapt eyes, before she whimpered softly in embarrassment as she felt her panties leisurely being pulled off. She instantly tried to wriggle around to prevent her aggressor from doing so, but it was in vain: they were soon retrieved from her body and she was now even further naked to them than before.

The redhead vampire nestled between her legs leisurely trailed his cold fingers up her trembling thigh, inching his way upwards, ever so slowly when, suddenly, a hand settled upon his shoulder.

"Wait" called out the blonde vampire in a firm commanding voice, which made his younger brother halt completely in his movements, before the latter turned his head to glare at the other in annoyance.

" _Wait?_ " hissed the young redhead whilst baring his fangs lividly "What do you mean 'wait'? I'm warning you. _I'm_ going first."

"Impatient much?" the blonde muttered jadedly as he knelt in front of the bed so his face was at the same level as the girl's mostly nude body "She's still a virgin."

"And?" inquired the redhead, confusion flitting upon his features, causing the elder blonde brother to sigh in frustration at the younger's obliviousness.

"A virgin's blood has a unique appeal" explained the bespectacled purple-haired vampire in his brother's stead from where he stood "Let us taste her first. _Then_ do whatever you wish."

"Oh yeah...Forgot about that" uttered the redhead with wide eyes before he then swiftly dived down and bit straight at the exposed part of her neck, drawing a sharp cry from her.

The five other vampire siblings draw closer to her and then, some simultaneously, others at their own pace, each sank their fangs deep into her, wherever they could reach, aiming for her restrained arms, her exposed stomach, her quivering legs, before sucking greedily at her blood.

She whimpered and screamed, beginning to feel quite delirious due to the blood being stolen from her: she felt daggered teeth breaking at her body from nearly _everywhere_. She had one of the siblings at her neck, another at her right wrist, a third at her left shoulder, the fourth at her abdomen just beside her bellybutton, the fifth at her hipbone and the last one latched to her thigh, all either taking slow measured sips or drowning down quick full gulps.

During the terrible bloodletting, an invasive hand let itself move leisurely between her legs, brushing at her superficially before prodding insidiously at her bare and unprotected entrance, causing her to let out a startled squeak of discomfort, her wide cerise eyes filled with terror as she shook in dread.

Despite her growing sounds of distress, the invading and rather cold frigid fingers didn't stop. They in fact grew bolder and even more persevering, as if spurred on by her cries of refutation, before one of them lazily entered her, exploring her, going on further knuckle-deep within her and then pulling out ever so slowly before repeating the motion over and over.

Skin flushing to a reddish tint due to sensations she no longer could name, she clenched her eyes tightly shut in mortification as very _different_ sounds escaped her parted lips, despite the lingering protests pouring generously out her mouth: she wanted this to stop but her body was being worked against her, betraying her will, her mind, her thoughts, her beliefs, her very soul.

The hand pulled away all of a sudden, causing her to relax but at the same time to stay tense, leaving her hanging and not quite sure what she was waiting for, whilst the six vampires finally retracted their fangs from her skin, leaving deep sore punctures in the wake of their departure as they pulled away, though she still remained held down by the same sibling as before.

The one between her legs also hadn't budged from his position, and apparently had no intent on doing do so, instead shifting his hands to his belt as he began to unbuckle it, making her go even paler than she had been since all this had started and, with the sole aim of keeping her virginity intact, renewed her struggles with ardent vigour, pushing away at the fatigue she felt.

It was in vain however: she was a butterfly caught within a web, utterly at her captors' mercy.

With the belt undone, the redhead vampire rid himself of his pants, his underwear, leaving him with his hard erection exposed, and she averted her eyes from the foreign anatomy with a flush, anxiety and embarrassment both messing terribly with her nerves.

She let out a weak whimper when a cold hand firmly parted her thighs, allowing easy access for the male to lay flat against her, causing her to tense and clench her eyes shut, bracing herself for the upcoming intrusion...which hadn't yet come.

Instead, she felt frigid lips touch the side of her jaw, teeth nibbling at her neck, licks trailing upon her collarbone, whilst a hand slowly caressed her every curve, indulging in the softness and purity of her untouched skin, with her fearfully remaining rigid beneath him.

The tender touch then steadily found its way downwards between their bodies, taking a hold of his length and guiding it to her core, before placing the tip at her entrance and then, ever so slowly, pushed in, eased in, broke in, past her virgin barrier, until he was fully sheathed within her, filling her.

And she found it hard to breathe, unable to cry out, wide eyes staring ahead without seeing, as a former recently experienced sensation welling up within her again. She couldn't name it, but it was _burning_ at her, along with the shame and horror.

He stayed still for a minute or to, before setting himself in motion, in movement, creating a delicious friction for him between their non consensual connection, their illicit junction, their unrequited bond.

His pace was regular, not forceful but firm, determined, as he drove himself in and out of her, his eyes serenely closed as he relished in the sensations, his acute ears picking up on her cries slowly turning into moans with every thrust, which prompted him to cradle her face with a gentle hand until her lips were directly within his hearing range.

Feeling his climax draw near, the redhead vampire held on long enough to bring her to her own, and only when she did, a breathy sigh escaping her rosy lips, did he allow himself to come within her, his seed flowing in with steady spurts, before he collapsed against her, breathing deeply, delving in the bliss of gratification.

He then lazily shifted his eyes to her face, and yet was quick to regret having done so, freezing where he was at what he saw within her wide blown averted eyes, staring straight ahead at the ceiling above.

 _Fear_. Unconditional, unspeakable, undecipherable _fear_. She had not been afraid of his true nature. Not even of the fact that he had just raped her. It was his _gentleness_ that had terrified her. The crime he had just committed was hideous in itself, so _why_ be gentle about it?

If she knew however what was about to follow, she would have cherished that peculiar show of kindness with her entire being.

She then felt him retreat without a word, only to sense another presence at his departure, settling between her legs and a fleeting glance on her part revealed it to be the other red-haired, the one with a hat, smiling darkly at her as he too set himself to ruin her even further.

Compared to the previous sibling that had just lain with her, this one immediately dived directly into her core, a sudden intrusion in which he buried himself within her until the very hilt of his member, earning a tortured scream from her, whilst he growled right beside her ear, emitting a guttural groan at the pleasant warmth that snugly surrounded him.

Without further delay, he set himself in motion: in and out, back and forth, deeper with each plunge forward, harder with every thrust, going at a pace where he took his time to drive himself further and closer to his upcoming momentum, not at all considering hers, whilst enjoying every cry he would draw from his victim with the pain hewas inflicting upon her.

Moments later, that seemed too short for him yet far too long for her, he came, releasing his seed deep into her, smirking sadistically against her neck when she let out a quiet tearless sob. Licking languorously at her throat, he then pulled out and pulled back, leaving room for the next one to take her.

And thus it went, one after the other, and once they all went through with the atrocious act each, they re-enacted the cycle, again, and again, and _again_ , repeatedly, relentlessly, ravishing her to the point she found herself slipping in and out of conscious, losing hold on reality and no longer aware of what was being done to her, nor what her own responses to their acts were.

She could vaguely hear herself scream, beg, plead, cry, moan, whimper, all while overhearing them whisper words directly within her ear as they viciously pounded powerfully into her. Their dark, lewd, denigrating, scathing, cruel comments made her want to _die_. She wanted so hard to cover her ears, but her current assaulter - she had no idea who it was, having by far long lost track - had her hands gripped in a firm lock, firm and hard, hard enough to bruise. It was going to leave lasting mean marks on her skin later...if she somehow managed to _live_ this through to be able to eventually verify that.

With every penetration, she could sense, somewhere on her body, fangs piercing at her skin, working in tandem with each jab she received down there. And when she believed that things couldn't get worse for her, it only _escalated_ from then on.

After they had had more of their fill of forcefully taking her separately, they then started to violate her simultaneously, all moving in, all except the redhead who had been the first to take her, having eclipsed discreetly at some point as if he had never been there in the first place. But she didn't have the time to ponder on the fact that she in fact had not seen him since he had retreated from her body after taking her.

Flipping her now ragdoll-like corpse onto her bruised stomach, the one with glasses ruthlessly invaded her abused core from behind, whilst the shortest of the vampire siblings twisted her pale blonde locks upwards in a fierce hold before wildly thrusting his length in past her lips and deep into her raw throat, subjugating her screams as he smothered her.

Once those two were done, two others, the blonde and the white-haired siblings, then brutally pinned her down as they lay on each side of her, sandwiching her compactly between them, before penetrating her together, cramming her up, defiling her, stretching her out even further than she had been all night, whilst the redhead hat-wearing vampire stroked himself right beside her face, later releasing all over her agonized features upon reaching his climax.

She attempted more than once to disconnect from it all, but the painful reality of what she was forced to endure at the hands of her tormentors persisted on dragging her back to the ugly horrifying awareness of her situation: she was being raped. _Raped_. Not by one, but _six_ \- currently five - males that weren't even human beings. It was bad enough to be violated by an unknown man, a complete stranger, but _she_ was being raped by monsters, by beasts, by _demons_... And she could no longer scream. Her voice had left her, for she had already screamed far too much.

The last shred of her conscious faded away right at the instant they were _finally_ done with her.

Throughout her stay, day after day, it grew undeniably worse for her. They were _insatiable_ and they just wouldn't _stop_ : every time they encountered her, wherever she was, whatever she was doing, no matter how hard she struggled against it, it would happen to her. And Yui then eventually - much to her great horror and growing chagrin - became accustomed to enduring their cruelty, submissively letting herself be their blood-bag, their plaything, at times even accommodating them so it would end with less bruising and soreness. She had well learned their names by now...as well as their preferences when it came to 'sex', though it would be accurate to call it rape, a sadistic one at that.

There was Raito who relished in her humiliation and shame, making her do and feel what she hated the most, using her body against her in ways she never knew of; Shu was one for the least effort to be made, yet had a penchant for putting her in lewd situations and commenting on them, simply to embarrass her; Kanato was of an awfully frightening unpredictably that prevented her from knowing what'll happen next in his dangerous games; Reiji would induce a darker punishment than the act itself at the slightest hint of noncompliance on her part, reducing her lower than one would a slave while he lorded over her; Subaru was majorly violent and brutal, but also had considerate side that rarely made surface and yet remained soothing whenever it _did_ come along; and then there was Ayato, who she decided was far too complicated and too much of a paradox for her to ever attempt to understand.

He was like his brothers, and yet he wasn't. Sometimes, he would have his wicked way with her, when no one else was around, and other times, he'd just sit beside her, silently gazing out the window whilst threading his fingers through her hair, generally doing so in the aftermath of an encounter with one of his brothers. He was an oddity, a complexity, a character with a possible case of bipolar tendencies that outranked Kanato's.

And yet, all in all, the further it went on, instead of breaking down, Yui was breaking down **and** _seeking_ _release_. Not escape - as she could never escape them, never outrun them, no mortal could - but she did long for freedom, a getaway, _anything_ at all.

And then, months later, as her cerise eyes slowly fluttered open from sleep one night and her gaze fell upon the moonlit sky beyond the window pane, she found exactly what she had been searching for.

Wrapping her negligee-clad body with the white bed sheet, she daintily set a bare foot to the ground, gingerly testing if she had the necessary strength to carry her up and forwards. And she did, the motivation of her desire, setting her in motion despite the strain her body was in.

Softly exiting her room and letting herself in the corridor, Yui moved along her path, crossing the halls with a slow, graceful pace, the white sheet that enshrouded her trailing behind her like the veil of a bride, as her lean skinny nude legs gradually directed her on.

Upon the way to her destination, she halted in her steps, her attention drawn to the side where Ayato lay sleeping upon a chaise in the main hallway, leading her to tilt her head to the side as she contemplated him: it reminded her of the first time she set foot in this place and he was the first vampire sibling she met. Coincidently enough, he was also the one who took away her virginity.

At that thought, she lowered her eyes to her rounded abdomen which she caressed gently. She briefly wondered if the never-to-be-born child was his, before she stifled the idea as suddenly as it came: this child, like whoever the father may be, was a curse better off and gone with.

Cerise eyes flitting to Ayato's peacefully slumbering form, she reached out to touch him, her fingers coming to a halt within a breadth away from connecting with what she knew would be a soft yet cold cheek, before she let her hand fall back limply to her side, and then she carried on advancing onwards, not once looking behind her.

She walked on until she reached the abandoned room up in the far corner of the mansion, the very room in which she had been raped by the six brothers that night when she first came here long ago. It seemed like she hadn't been in this place in what feels like forever, which had been her decision after all: she never had wanted to be near this place again. But, right now, it just seemed accurate, to go back to where it all started, in order to finish with it.

Closing the door behind her and heading straight for the window, Yui passed by the bed - with its sheets still stained blood red since that time - and pushed open the windowpane as quietly as she could, not wanting to bring attention upon herself, before hoisting herself on the ledge and steadying herself as she stood upon it, while her white trembling hands tightly clutched the sheet, refusing to let it go, whereas the cold night wind that met her presence caused it to billow around her frail frame.

Once on the window's ledge, she let her gaze wander down to the ground far below, and her dim eyes that had been dead for so long, lit up with hope and longing, an intense and incredulous anticipation at what was about to happen, truly unsure if this was real for her or not.

The door to the room suddenly banged open behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder, wide cerise eyes locking with green ones, which were just as wide, just as shocked, just as horrified, just as broken.

Ayato. He had come, he who she could not understand. A soft smile graced her features as she saw him, despite the screaming sorrow gripping at her heart. She had been close, _so close_ , but she had lost. Now that he was here, she didn't stand a chance. She couldn't be free. Never be...

Yui blinked and then Ayato stood in front of her, closing the distance between them in a split second. But he did not touch her, though she could see that he wanted to, wanted to drag her back in the hell she desired salvation from, wanted to hold on to her, and never let go.

That, was perhaps the only thing she could comprehend from the redhead. His possessiveness. Because his kindness, his hidden compassion, was a thing she couldn't allow herself to grasp.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked softly, the tone of his voice startling her: he sounded, like a part of him was on the verge of being lost forever.

She didn't speak. She had stopped doing so for awhile now, and the only sounds she allowed to escape her were wordless, meaningless to her, priceless to them. And so, they stared at each other mutely. There was no need for words anyways. Everything was clear.

Breathe hitching faintly, he closed his eyes with an oddly pained expression as he nodded slowly, whispering more to himself rather than speaking to her: "No other way around it then."

Out of all the possible scenarios of what could have followed, the one that actually did happen, was not one Yui had imagined. _At all_.

Ayato leaned in to kiss her chastely upon her cheek, causing her to bat her eyelashes in utter disbelief, and then, without a single warning, he swiftly shoved her out the window, giving her what she longed for, what she needed.

As gravity fiercely drew her to the ground, Yui's wide stunned eyes focused on the redhead's morose expression, which grew further in the distance as she plummeted down. Her features then softened as they locked eyes one last time, with her mouthing her thanks without a sound.

Compared to her Fate that had been darker than black, Death...had never ever tasted so sweet, as the one who graced her with it, was the one who had been the first to damage her in the first place. And she didn't mean it in the physical sense only. Ayato had ruined her heart, just as she had, somehow, ruined his...for moments after she collided with the ground, he followed.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was...far more intense and harsher than I thought...Oops? I decided on this after watching the first twelve episodes and feeling like...there was _something_ missing: the brothers are viciously horrid to her after all, despite their appeal as vampires, which I _adore_ by the way but simply can't seem to find that many good Manga or Anime about them...Forgive me, I'm rambling... So, this fic was written down with the help a rather dark playlist which gave me inspiration ( _Flesh by Simon Curtis; Undressed by Kim Cesarion; I Want Your Bite by Chris Cocker; Anything But Love by Apocalyptica; Haunted by Evanescence; Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades; Bad Romance by Halestorm_ (I prefer this version than Lady Gaga's) _; Begging For Mercy by Bullet 4 My Valentine; Take it Away, by Ashes Remain,_ and a few other songs).

Also, I'd just like to be clear and state that I in no way hate our dear Yui: it's just...that the whole thing is just far too dark and sinister for her to not experience anything dire at _some_ point. It would be uncanny if nothing occurred at all. And why I chose Ayato to go with her, because I feel like he's the only sibling that can actually _be_ in a relationship with her, even if _is_ twisted at some points (I mean, he's the only sibling that actually _marries_ her in the Game). Other than that, I ship Yui with _all_ six Sakamaki brothers, so yeah... (Shrugs)

Thank you for reading and if you like the way I write (you know, the dark like that), I'm more than willing to take up any requests you may have (as long as it's about something I know about). Just PM me and we'll discuss it, ok?

Hope you enjoyed reading (as much as you can enjoy fics like these, that is). Bye-Bye!


End file.
